For All Time
by Bunzilla894
Summary: This is the story of Emperor Pakku and Empress Kana's granddaughter Princess Katara of the Northern Water tribe and a stable boy who teaches her the true meaning of Life and Love! ZUTARA PEOPLE SO PLEASE READ N REVIEW! M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

For All Time

Summary: What if there was never a hundred year war? What if Gran gran never left the Northern water tribe? What if she married Pakku? This is the story of Emperor Pakku and Empress Kana's granddaughter Princess Katara of the Northern Water tribe and her journey to finding who she really was as a person. Along the way she meets a stable boy and with his assistance goes on an adventure of a life time. Adventure, Danger, Controlling Family members, and along the way will this princess fall in love with a stable boy?

Chapter 1: A New Day

Katara Pov

The snow fell with such grace down upon her city. Grandfather Pakku had said that we will celebrate the arrival of winter tomorrow evening. I had to admitt I loved walking through our nation and watching as my people bustled about. I loved watching small children follow their mother's about like baby turtle-ducks, and I loved watching the sailors haul fish on the docks. It made me feel more like one of them. Most of the time though I felt like an outsider, I was part of the royal family and was treated very differently than any other teenage girl. Unlike them, I was not allowed to wander the streets alone, I was always accompanied by various guards, tutors, or nobles. It seemed I never had a moment alone to just be myself.

Walking up the walkway towards the grand palace, I ran into my father and brother sparring with their boomerangs. As a female member of this tribe I was not permitted to fight, even though I was a water bender my talents were only used for healing.

"Father" bowing my head to him and than to Sokka, "Brother" We only used formalities when outside the palace.

Sokka being the irritating brother that he was stuck his tongue out at me. Which I returned quickly when the guards were not looking.

"KATARA!" Gran gran called walking up behind me, "What did I tell you about acting so rudely towards your brother?"

"I am very sorry, Gran gran it will not happen again" I said bowing my head to her.

She nodded and turned to leave. Since mother's death she took it upon herself to bring Sokka and I up 'properly' as she called it. Once I asked father how he felt about that and he said, it made Gran happy in her old age than he would allow it. "Gran" I called after her

"Yes Tara?" She said using her nickname for me.

"May I go to the stables and visit my Caribou-horse?" I asked politely

She looked me up and down, than broke into a soft smile, "Alright go have fun, but remember to be back by dinner" She turned to leave but I stopped her again.

"Gran" She looked at me with a questioning look, than I looked at my guards as if to ask her to dismiss them.

"Oh yes, Guards your assistance is no longer needed take the day off." She said waving her hand.

"Thank you Gran" I said with a smile before walking down to the stables.

~~HOW IS IT SO FAR? I KNOW I HAVE LIKE 3 OTHER STORIES TO FINISH BUT I COULD NOT RESIST STARTING THIS ONE! PLEASE REVIEW! THANX BYE


	2. Chapter 2: Stable Boys

For All Time

Chapter 2: Stable Boys

Katara Pov

The stable was a beautiful ice building on the southern end of the palace. For my 15 birthday last year Grandfather Pakku had bought me a caribou-horse pony. I was very excited to start my riding lessons, and now after a year of practice I am one of the best riders in the north pole. Walking up past Sokka's caribou-horse, Horsie, I walked over to my caribou-horse, Aurora for the northern light.

She let out a small neigh when she saw me approaching. I held out my hand for her to take the sugar cube in it, and began to pet her big head. I whispered baby talk to her as I petted her head. I promised to come ride her the next day when I would not have lessons. I was so absorbed in pampering my pet that I did not notice someone else was in the stable with me. When I heard a big BANG! I turned around and saw a boy a bit older than me on the ground a bundle of hay in his lap.

"Are you alright?" I asked reaching out my gloved hand to help him up. With a grumble he took my hand and stood.

"Thanks" He said sharply and picked the hay back up. I watched as he broke the ties holding the hay together and put hay in the various caribou-horses stalls. I looked at him more closely. He had jet black hair and pale skin, unlike anyone I had seen in the water tribe. He turned to face me and I noticed a big burn mark across his left eye, but that is not what caught my attention it was those solid gold eyes. They were the most beautiful color I had ever seen.

He had his back to me again as he poured grains in to the stalls, "I'm Princess Katara" I said holding out a hand to him.

"I know" He said gruffly

"Well can I at least know your name?" I said walking in front of him and folding my arms.

"Zuko, now can I get back to work?" He said walking around me as he went to go get water for the animals.

"Well ZUKO" I said putting emphasis on his name, "Do you need some help?"

"Won't your little princess nails get messed up?" He asked looking at me with a smirk

"My nails will be just fine thank you, but seriously do you need help" I said laughing at his comment.

"If you insist" He said gruffly as he walked away into a storage room.

I looked around the stable for something to do, but found nothing, "What do you want me to do?"

He came walking out with two rakes in hand, "well if it pleases her highness we are going to clean out the stalls."

"Clean out the stalls...Okay" I said taking the rake from him and walking to the nearest stall and ignoring the look of shock on his face. I mean there was nothing to be shocked about I mean what could be so bad about cleaning out a caribou horses stall. He unhooked the door and pulled it open, the thing in the middle of it made my stomach turn. He began raking the bad bedding into one clump in the middle of the stall, and I followed, doing exactly as he did.

"You do this for a living?" I asked a little shocked

"Well some of us aren't born into a royal family" he said as if I had struck a nerve.

"Hey if you don't want me here I can go" I told him

"Fine by me, you're the one who offered to help" He said shrugging his shoulders. I was really getting sick of this boys attitude. He started to whistle while he worked as if I wasn't there, and that sent me over the edge.

"FINE!" I barked and stomped out of the stable and did not look back. If I ever met that boy again I would scream at him.

~~REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

For All Time

Chapter 3: Friends

Katara POV

Today had to be one of my favorite days of the week. Usually gran gave me one day a week where I did not have to attend my lessons. After yesterdays events involving that Zuko guy, I found myself thinking about him. I found myself asking different questions like, Why did he have gold eyes? Why was he a stable hand? But most of all I found myself wondering Why he treated me like I was just another person. I mean most people would only speak when I spoke to them, but he acted like a I was a normal person off the street, and for some reason I liked that.

I was quick to finish my breakfast and get into my riding suit. Walking down to the stables I ran through what I was going to say to him in my head. Pushing the stable doors open, I noticed that my caribou horse was already hooked up and ready to ride. I felt confused usually I had to get her ready and that was usually a difficult task. I would have to find out who dressed her for me.

"Good Morning Aurora" I said happily skipping over to where she was tied. I made sure to run my eyes around the stable to see if Zuko was around but found he wasn't. I led Aurora out into the icy air and ran through my riding techniques. I even incorporate some water bending moves into my riding techniques. When I got ready for my jumps I noticed I had an audience. Turning towards the person, I saw it was Zuko, ignoring him I decided to give him a real show. Aurora was always good with jumps and I could steer her any way and she would make the jumps. When I felt her tiring, I began to dismount, when I turned to see if Zuko was still there, I notice he was gone. He must have gone inside to get some of his chores done.

I led Aurora into the stable and away from the freezing air. Zuko stood beside my father's Caribou-horse and was grooming him. I led Aurora into the tacking stall, or stall that was used to take the riding equipment off.

"Good morning Zuko" I said happily, and my only reply was a grunt, I ignored it because I did not feel like getting annoyed today.

"I noticed you were watching me before" I said with my back to him, when I turned I noticed a small blush on his cheeks from being caught

"You are an alright rider" He said quickly

"Alright?" I asked a little insulted, "I happen to be one of the best riders in the north pole." I informed him

"Mhmm" He said with a smirk, he was trying to get me annoyed again.

"I am" I said crossing my arms over my chest, his tactic was working.

"Actually you are looking at the best rider in the northern water tribe" He said walking away.

"You ride?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"What you just thought I worked around here?" He asked looking at the surprised look on my face, "When his majesty can't ride his caribou horse it is my job to make sure it is exercised."

"Okay if you're the best rider in the north pole, prove it" I said walking over to him and poking him in the chest.

"Gladly" He said pulling my father's caribou horse into another tacking stall and putting on his gear. I finished undressing Aurora and put her back in her stall.

Zuko was outside in the corral waiting for me when I got out there. He mounted the caribou-horse, and began trotting around the pen. As the animal trotted Zuko rose up into a standing position and stood on its saddle. He did various tricks, but the last one had me awe struck. He did a spinning kick and fire came out of his foot. He really was a great rider, I had to admitt.

"That was impressive" I said when he walked the animal over to me.

"Thank you" He said dismounting and walking back to the barn. I watched him undress my dad's caribou-horse and thats when I decided to try and get to know him.

"When did you become a stable boy?" I asked him

"I was hired here about two weeks ago" He told me not bothering to look at me.

"No wonder why I had never seen you around here before" I said with a smile "Where are you from?"

"The earth kingdom" He said plainly

"Is that where you lived with your parents?" I asked becoming more curious

"I lived in an orphanage" He said shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing, his response made me put my hand over my mouth. Even the thought of my mothers death made me want to cry, but how he could talk freely about being an orphan was interesting.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't need your pity" He growled after he put the caribou-horse back in his stall.

"I'm not" I said trying to hid what I was really thinking.

"Mhmm"

"So...How old are you?" I asked

"How about no more twenty questions?" He said quickly

"Okay, how about you ask me some questions" I offered

"Why would I want to know stuff about you?" He said raising his good eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe if we get to know each other we could be friends" I offered again

"The princess wants to be friends with me, a stable boy? HA thats funny" He said sweeping the stable aisles.

"Why not, I mean we are both human, why can't we be friends?" I asked

"Seriously, you want to be friends with me?" He asked a little confused, and I gave him a quick nod. "Okay...Umm...How old are you?"

"16, you?" I said happily

"17, What's your favorite...season?" He asked with a smile, I had to admit his smile was so sweet.

"Spring" I said without thinking twice, "What's yours?"

"Summer" He answered "What's it like living in the palace?"

"It's...well..honestly...its hell." I told him

"Really? You don't like the fancy clothes, and servant waiting on you hand and foot?" He asked looking confused

"Yeah and people telling you where to go and how act, how to live. Honestly its like I am a child and I can't decide anything for myself. Everyone expects me to be Princess Katara always graceful, always intellegent." I told him putting my head in my hands

"Well you don't have to be Princess Katara in here" He said trying to make me feel better

"Really?" I asked looking up into his amber orbs, he gave a small nod, "Thanks, umm...what's it like being a stable hand?"

He just gave me a look like are you kidding, and I could not help but laugh. The rest of that day we talked and questioned one another, but it was fun. I felt so at home with him. I could laugh and joke around and I would not get scolded for it. Maybe being friends with Zuko was the best decision I could have ever made.

~~ HEY PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE ALL THE STORY ALERTS, AND STORY FAVORITES, BUT I WANT REVIEWS PRETTY PWEASE! THANX KBYE


	4. Chapter 4: Before the Ball

For All Time

Chapter 4 Before The Ball

Katara pov

I could not believe how much fun I was having. Zuko and I had such an easy friendship, we could speak freely with on another and not feel uncomfortable. It was like the outside world did not matter, he did not care that I was a princess and I did not care that he was a stable boy. Time flew by faster than I had wanted. I looked outside and saw the sun was setting, and there was somewhere important I had to be.

"Oh no the ball" I said remembering I had to meet gran gran to get ready. I stood up to leave even though my heart did not want to. I said a quick goodbye to Zuko and turned to leave, before I reached the door I looked back at him and a question came to mind.

"Zuko, are you going to the ball?" I said crossing my fingers hoping he would

"I was invited, but I don't think I should go" He said with a shrug

"But I want you to go" I said with out thinking "It would be more fun if I had someone other than a stuffy noble to hang out with."

He seemed to search my eyes, and than he gave me his answer, "Alright, I'll go for"

I could not help but smile, I ran to him and gave him a quick hug. "Great meet me by the grand entrance and wear something nice."

"Believe me Tara, I have better clothes than this." He said pulling at his shirt, which made me laugh a little. Yelling a quick goodbye I ran back to the palace. I made sure not to be seen by anyone. It would piss my grandmother off beyond belief it I was late. I was almost seen by sokka who was walking into his chambers with a mouthful of food. Sneaking into my room at last. I was quick to pull off my riding uniform. A servant had already laid out my dress and I pulled it on quickly, but made sure not to rip it. It was a misty blue color, the collar was a little low, it came in to hug my waist, than flowed out to the floor. The sleeves were long and the tiny crystals on the dress along the sleeves and collar were in the shapes of snowflakes. It was a true ice princess gown. The shoes that went with it, had heels and were the same color as the dress with snowflake crystals on them as well.

Running to my vanity I smeared on some blue eyeshadow to match the dress, and put on some clear lip gloss. Pulling a blush through the knots in my hair, I smoothed it into a neat bun on the top of my head. Finally grabbing my silver tiara, the gems on it were aquamarine and match the dress perfectly. Just as I had it on my head, my bedroom door swung open and reveal my very formal looking grandmother.

"Katara, why have you not come down and greeted the guests yet?" She asked, and I knew right away I was in for a lecture later.

"I am sorry gran, I will go down and greet them now" I said trying to walk around her and leave.

"No I want to know where you were." She said grabbing my elbow

"Gran, I went out for a trail ride and did not notice the time." I lied, I could not tell her about my friendship with Zuko or she would end it.

"Do you know how important this ball is," She snapped

"No gran, but is it as important as every ball we have?" I snapped back,

"You are the princess, and it is your job to set an example for your people. Tardiness is not setting a good example." She snapped at me

"Yeah I am the princess who is supposed to do what she is told and not ask twice right?" I waited for a reply and got none, "exactly"

"You will bite your tongue." She said appalled at my outburst, "Now get down there and we will discuss this later."

"Yes, grandmother" I said with a curtsy and walked gracefully down to the party. I could only hope that Zuko was waiting for me.

~~HEY EVERYONE, IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY I AM CHANGED GRANGRAN'S CHARACTER, FOR NOW I AM PORTRAYING HER AS VERY CONTROLLING!


	5. Chapter 5: The Winter Ball

For All Time

Chapter 5: The Winter Ball

Katara pov

The entrance to the ball room was decorated with white ice roses and blue lilacs. Everyone was dress in different shades of blue and white. I looked at all the smiling faces in the room, but one stood out to me the most. I saw him standing there by the entrance with a smile on his face. He was dressed in a black robe, that had a silver like blue on the edges. His black hair was pulled into a topknot and I could see his eyes more clearly. His smile was so warm and it made me want to sprint down to him. I did my best to walk to the beat of the song, so as not to run to him.

When I approached him I noticed he was holding a snow orchid, "This is for you" He said quietly handing it to me.

"Thank you Zuko" I said giving him a hug. "How do you like the ball so far?"

"It's really something, you look beautiful" He said smiling more if that was possible.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." I said punching him lightly on the arm.

"Katara" I heard my grandmother's voice behind me, turning I saw her looking at me with an eyebrow raised, Sokka stood beside her with a smile on his face. "How is this?"

"This is Zuko, he works down in the stables." I said introducing him to them

"Sokka, Prince Sokka" Sokka said coming up and shaking Zuko's hand.

"Zuko, this is my grandmother, Empress Kana" I said gesturing to my grandmother.

"It is an honor, your highness" Zuko said taking her hand and kissing it like a gentleman. I smiled because I knew it was the right thing to do.

"The pleasure is all mine, Zuto" She said

"Zuko" I corrected her

"Well lets go grab something to drink Sokka" She said walking away and Sokka waved bye quietly.

"She's...Sweet" Zuko said smiling nervously

"Yeah as sweat as a king cobra monkey" I said shaking my head at her behavior, and she thought I acted rude.

A new song began to play, and I began to tap my foot at the beat, "Would you like to dance?" Zuko asked holding out his hand.

"Of course" I said taking it and he led me into the center of the dance floor. Usually I had two left feet when it came to dancing, but the way he slowly guided me around the floor made me a lot more comfortable. I actually felt like the graceful princess I was supposed to be. The song ended, and he dipped my as the last note rang out into the night.

"You're a wonderful dancer" I said with a smile

"Only when I have a great partner" He said back with an equally excited smile.

"Excuse me guests" I heard someone say from on stage. Turning I noticed my grandfather stood in the middle, with my grandmother and brother on his left and my father on his right. Everyone stopped their speaking and moving when the emperor started speaking.

"Today we celebrate the arrival of the winter season, but I wish to celebrate something more important tonight" Grandfather Pakku said clearly, "Would Princess Katara join us on stage please"

Zuko smiled reasuringly at me, as I walked towards the stage. All eyes were on my back and I felt very nervous. Keeping my head held high and my breathing even, I joined my father on grandfather pakku's right.

"My people, today is a special night, because I have chosen a future husband for my beloved granddaughter." The word Husband rang around my head like someone just blew a loud horn in it. I was only sixteen did he really wish for me to marry now? The crowd was silent and I felt myself stop breathing. Zuko had a look of shock and sadness on his face. I wanted to run away and cry in my room for the rest of the night, but was cemented to the floor, not literally.

"The citzens of the northern water tribe I give you lord Kato." Lord Kato was the son of a very rich nobleman, who was constantly kissing up to my grandfather. While the nobleman was nice and all, his son was spoiled and very self centered. At twenty-two years of age he was expected to be married by now.

Kato approached me with a proud grin on his face, "Princess" He said taking my hand a putting a slobbery kiss on it.

"Lord Kato, it is always a pleasure" I said through my teeth, and put on my brilliant fake smile.

"Let the Party continue" My grandfather called out and everyone returned to what they had originally been doing, that did not included me.

"So are you excited to be getting married" My grandmother said coming up to me and hugging me.

"No, why should I have to marry someone I do not love?" I said to her, the tears threatening to spill over.

"Darling this isnt about you, Kato's father is one of the richest and powerful men in the country. Kato will make a wonderful husband." She said trying to look on the bright side again.

"But if I do marry I want it to be for love, not money or power" I said becoming more upset, she was treating this whole situation like it was the greatest thing to happen to me.

"Love will come in time, and for now Kato is the closest thing you can get to a real prince. Now be a good fiancé and fetch your future husband a drink" She said turning me and pushing my towards the refreshments table. There I put my hands on the table to support myself and began to sob quietly. Thats when I noticed someone was holding a napkin out to me. I looked up to see my favorite golden orbs staring back at me.

"I am so sorry Katara" He said as I took the napkin and tried to clean myself up.

"I just can't believe they would do this to me" I said, and the tears came more

"Come on I am getting you out of here, you look like your going to faint" Zuko said wrapping an arm around my waist to help support me.

Out in the court yard, I let the cool air hit my face, and felt very calm all of a sudden.

"What so bad about this arranged marrage?" Zuko asked quietly

"Do you understand the rules of marriage in the northern water tribe?" I asked looking up at him, only for him to shake his head no. "Well, everyone's marriage is arranged by the oldest members of their families. The husbands, basically hold all the power in the relationship, they decide when we have children, how many you have, whether the women is to stay home all day and run the house or be able to go out and work in public."

"That's...That's terrible" Zuko said putting a hand on my shoulder

"And once your engaged there is no way out of it. Which means I am stuck with Kato forever" I sobbed more, but this time I put my face in his chest. Zuko being the great friend that he was put his arms around me.

I kept sobbing and playing thoughts of my future with Kato in my head. I could not stop the tears from coming, and Zuko did the best that he could to comfort me. Even his silence, was more than I could ask for. I felt myself tiring from my heavy sobbing, and sleep was calling to me.

"Come on, we should get you in bed" Zuko said standing, but keeping his arms around me just incase I fell. I was so tired I was barely awake on the way up.

Zuko lay me on my plush bed and removed my shoes, and let my hair free. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked sliding his hands through my hair.

"No" I said as he turned to leave I grabbed his arm, "Will you be at the stables tomorrow?"

"Yes, like every other day" He said putting his hand over mine on his arm

"Okay" I said as he kissed me on the head, he than leased my hand and walked back to the door, "Goodnight Zuko"

"Goodnight Princess" He said pulling the door shut and letting the darkness take hold of my room.

That night I expected to have nightmares about my future with Kato, but instead I dreamt about Zuko and how his smile fit perfectly on his face, how his scar gave him a mysterious appearance, and a lot of other things. That night my heart fluttered the whole time I slept.

~~REVIEWS PLEASE, I BELIEVE THIS MAY BE THE BEST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH LOVE 3


	6. Chapter 6: Going Back

For All Time

Chapter 6: Going Back

Katara Pov

I woke up early the next morning like always and all I could think about was going down to the stables to see Zuko. He had become such an important part of my life. I soaked in the tub and pulled on my favorite blue robe, before running down stairs to join my family for breakfast. Who do I see sitting in the seat beside my father, Kato of course.

"Good morning, Katara" Gran says as I walk over to the table, Kato stands and pulls out the chair beside him to me to sit.

"Thank you Kato" I say with a fake smile, I was really thinking go the hell away but gran would have gotten pissed if she knew that.

"So Katara how are your lessons coming" Gran asked from where she sat across the table from me.

"They are going quite nicely" I answered taking a bite of my porridge

"What lessons do you have today princess?" Grandfather said from his place at the head of the table.

"Math, Literature, and Music" I said, in all honesty I hated my lessons I basically learned the same thing over and over again.

"Katara perhaps we could start making a list of people to invite to wedding, wouldn't that be fun?" Gran said trying to make it positive.

"Yes, of course" I said through my teeth

When the meal was complete, I said a quick goodbye and walked out. I was hoping to get as far away as I could from Kato and my Grandmother. I took a seat in the library where I was supposed to meet my tutor for my lessons, but instead of my tutor walking through the door in walked Kato.

"I thought I would sit in for your lessons today" He said sitting next to me. My tutor came in a moment later and shot me a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders and we began my lesson.

By lunch time I was finished with my lessons and ran out of the library as fast as I could. Kato had gotten bored after the first hour and had left. I was hoping not to bump into anyone after my lessons let out. Running down the path way, I pushed open the stable doors and look around for the one person I had been dying to see.

"ZUKO!" I yelled as I walking in.

"Zuko, who's Zuko?" I heard my father call from his caribou-horses stall.

"Umm...he is a friend of mine..." I answered him

"He works here in the stables?"

"Yes, I do" Zuko said coming out of the storage closet, I smiled at him and he walked over to my father and handed him something.

"Thanks" My father said turning back to his horse, when he was finished with what ever he was doing he turned back around to look at me and Zuko, "So you're the reason my daughter has been spending all her time down here?" He said offering Zuko his hand.

"Yes Sir" Zuko said taking his hand and gave it a strong shake, my father laughed and said, "Firm handshake, I like that in a man. Well I better be heading back to the palace, tell me if his hoof starts acting up again" He said to Zuko, "You have fun okay princess." He said giving me a hug as he walked out

"I will dad" I yelled after him

"I like your dad," Zuko said with a smile

"Yeah he is a lot more laid back that grandmother or grandfather." I said shaking my head, I sat quietly as he filled the stalls water bins, "Zuko?"

"Hmm"

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but do you ever wonder how you ended up at the orphanage?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"Sometimes...I do know that my birth mother was a live when she dropped me off there." He said thinking back to it

"Don't think about it if it makes you upset."

"It doesn't, you know sometimes I want to go back to that orphanage to try and find out more about my birth mother. Maybe even try and find her, but it is a dumb idea." He said shaking his head.

"No it isn't, if I ever had the chance to see my mother again, I would go for it. I think you should try and find her." I said smiling at the idea

"There are a few problems with that though, one no money, two I am not going by myself, and three I could go looking for her and find a dead end." He said looking at me as if the plan would never work

"You could do this, One I would go with you, Two hello rich princess right here, and three you will never know unless you try." I said shrugging my shoulders

"You would really go with me?"

"Of course, you're my friend and you need my help."

"But what about your engagement" He asked scowling at the idea of me getting married

"Kato is not my husband, which means I can do what ever the hell I want" I said folding my arms

"Are we really doing this?" He asked dumb founded

"Zuko, we are doing this" I said taking both his hands and looking into his eyes. He pulled me into a hug and squeezed him tight against me.

"Thank you Tara" He said into my hair

~~HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? SHOW MY THE LOVE!


	7. Chapter 7: Run Like Hell

For All Time

Chapter 7 Run Like Hell

Katara Pov

It was decided Zuko and I would go back to the orphanage at the end of the week. He would buy the boat tickets and I would gather me money supply. I was so happy to be helping him. It felt amazing to be doing this for him. I could not tell any member of my family about this. If I did they would put a stop to it. I had to pack secretly and I had to pack lite.

The evening before we were scheduled to depart, Zuko gave me a gift. It was a small gold ring, it had a misty blue stone on it. He said it did not mean anything, it was just a thank you for helping him. That night I slept with the tiny ring on my bedside table.

The next day, I pulled on a pair of blue training pants, and a small blue tunic. I tried to look like a commoner so Zuko and I weren't asked to many questions. I heard a knock on my door and felt a shiver go down my spin. I had to meet Zuko in a half hour, did I have enough time to talk to who ever was at the door. Opening it I put on my fake smile when I saw it was Kato holding a bunch of white ice lilies.

"Thank you Kato, their beautiful." I said through my teeth, taking the flowers and placing them in a vase beside my vanity.

"So where are you going this afternoon princess." He asked as I sat down at the vanity and started to brush my hair.

"I'm just going to visit a friend" I told him and thats when I saw something flash in his eyes.

"Your not going to visit the stable boy again are you?" He asked a little annoyance in his voice.

"Yes I am, he has become a very good friend of mine" I told him becoming annoyed at his tone, I stood up and went to pull my parka out of the closet.

"Katara I do not want you going to see him." He said grabbing my wrist, I knew there would be bruises later.

"You can't tell me who I see and who I do not, Kato" I hissed

"I may do what ever I please with you, because like it or not your going to be my little wife." He growled squeezing my wrist harder.

"Kato let me go" I growled hitting his hand with my fist.

"How dare you raise a hand to me" He said as he back handed me sending me sprawling on the floor. I felt blood coming from a cut on the corner of my mouth. Glaring down at me, he grabbed me by my collar, and hissed in my face "You are to go no where near him, do you hear me?"

I spit right in his face, and he threw me against the wall, knocking over the vase of flowers. My hand was bleeding but I ignored it. He walked to the door and turned to look at me where I lay, "The next time I see you, you had better have a better attitude." He said slamming the door and I heard the lock click. Jumping up, I ran to the door and pounded on it. No one heard me, so I started to cry. Why did he do this to me?

That was it, I knew more than anything I had to get out of here. I wrapped a cloth around my bleeding arm. Grabbing my backpack, I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a good by for my family. Laying it on my pillow beside Kato's engagement necklace. I opened my window quietly as to not tip anybody off. I climbed down the roof, and escaped through the garden. Kato would be luck to find me.

Zuko stood at the entrance to the palace. He looked at me with hate and anger written all over his face. Grabbing my arm carefully he pealed back the cloth and looked at it, "Who did this to you?"

"Kato" I said letting the tears finally come

Zuko let out a growl from deep in his chest. I knew he was pissed. "I'm gonna kill him"

"No, you don't have to. Let's just get out of here." I said trying to pull him towards the boats.

"Katara, Why did he do this to you?" Zuko said putting his hand on my cheek and running his thumb over the cut on my lip.

"I told him I was going to see you today" I said quietly, "He...He said he didn't want me seeing you anymore"

Zuko's anger got the best of him and he hit a brick wall beside us. Not hard because he did not even flinch.

"We better get on the ship before it takes off." He said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the small passenger ship.

"There they are get them" two palace guards said pointing to us, fear raced through me. Kato knew I was with zuko. There was no way we could get caught, we had to escape. We ran like hell, Zuko and I made it to the ship just as it was taking off. The guards did not reach the ship until we were a good twenty yards out at sea.

"Are you okay" Zuko asked hugging me close to him

"Yes" I said as I gasped for air and hugged him back.

Know that Kato knew I had left, he would to anything to get me back. Which meant Zuko and I would have a long journey ahead of us.

~~HEY A LITTLE SHORT BUT BE HAPPY! LOL JK I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SHORTY!


	8. Chapter 8: The Sea Voyage Part 1

For All Time

Chapter 8 The Sea Voyage Part 1

Katara pov

The ship rocked back and forth as we made our way south. This voyage would take four days, and it was harder than I thought to get my sea legs. Every sway of the boat made my stomach do somersaults. Zuko for some reason was a natural at sea. He walked around the boat like he was walking on steady ground. When the boat was a safe distance from land, I called on some water from my canteen and healed my arm and lip. To be honest I was scared, if being married to Kato meant having to suffer beatings on a daily basis, than I would just stay in the earth kingdom and never let my family find me.

I gazed off, back towards the home I had left, you could not see a single trace of land for miles, but I knew it was there. It felt like I was leaving my sadness for a new adventure. I was leaving my evil fiancé and I was leaving the place were my mother died. The only thing I would truly miss about the northern water tribe, is my family.

"Katara" I heard an all to familiar voice say, turning to look at him, I noticed the confused look on his face, "You did not have to come if you didn't want to"

"No, I wanted to come, I'm just going to miss my family is all. Besides if it weren't for you and this little adventure I would still be home, and Kato would have beaten me to a pulp bynow" I said putting a hand on his broad shoulder.

"I'm the reason Kato hit you, remember. I'm so sorry you had to experience that" He said putting a hand on my cheek. I just stared in his golden eyes, they burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. Looking into his eyes, I felt safe and loved. I found myself thinking how handsome this man in front of me was. With his bushy hair and his pale skin, and most people probably thought his scar hideous, but I thought it gave him a sexy mysterious look. "I think we should go get some lunch" I said looking away, before I did something stupid, not waiting for a response I turned and moved to where we had put our bags

Zuko Pov

"I'm the reason Kato hit you, remember. I'm so sorry you had to experience that" I said bringing my hand up to cup her face. Her face a held so many emotions at this point, but after taking a deep breath her face calmed and her eyes locked with mine. Her eyes, there were icy but fire at the same time. Looking in her eyes I would shiver and burn up at the same time. Her hair was out of its usual braid and moved freely in the ocean breeze. I noticed a little blush begin to develop on her cheeks, making her look so innocent and beautiful at the same time.

"I think we should go get some lunch" She said averting her eyes quickly and walking to the bags. The owner of the ship walked over to where I stood and addressed me.

"Mr. Zuko, right?" he asked in a thick accent

"Yes"

"Your room below deck is ready" He said pointing towards the stairs leading below deck.

"Thank you, katara. Our room is ready" I yelled over to Katara who was looking at the man with a weird look on her face. She walked over holding both our bags, which I took from her with little ease.

Following the owners instruction, we walked to the third door on the left below deck.

Pushing the door open and lighting the candles that lit up the room, we noticed there was only one bed.

Letting out a sigh I turned to my traveling partner, and said "I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed" putting the bags down on the bed I turned to look at her

"No, we will just have to share, as long as you don't try anything that is" She said with a smile

"What are you suggesting?" I asked raising my good eyebrow.

"Nothing, come on I want to grab something to eat." She said walking out the door, shrugging my shoulders I followed her.

Katara Pov

"What are you suggesting?" He asked smirking at my comment

I was at a lose for words for a brief second, "Nothing, come on I want to grab something to eat" I said trying to change the subject, the blush on my cheeks very prominent. Zuko was my friend, sleeping in the same bed as him would never lead to anything...right? Walking back on deck, we walked to the galley where lunch was being served to the other passangers.

Grabbing a bowl of soup, I walked back over to where Zuko sat with his bowl of rice,

before I reached the table a girl bumped into me and half my soup spilled, "Oh I am so sorry" She said quickly

"No, its fine, there is still some in there."I told her gesturing to the bowl.

"Hi, I'm Suki, the captain's daughter"She said holding out her hand

"Ka...Tara...My name is Tara, nice to meet you" I said putting my hand out to shake hers, there was no way I was giving her my real name, that was just one way Kato could track us.

"Mind if I join you guys for lunch?" She said with a soft smile

"Sure, come on" I said walking towards Zuko who had a funny look on his face, "Zuko this is Suki the captain's daughter"

"Nice to meet you" He said waving his hand at her, sitting together Suki began to tell us all about the boat. Where is was made, when her father bought it and such.

"So where are you guys headed?" She asked after a while

"We are looking for Zuko's mother" I said, Zuko shot me a look that said 'why did you tell her that.' Ignoring him I turned back to Suki.

"Really, well I hope you find her."She said than she gasped as if she just rememberedsomething, "I was supposed to have lunch with my father today, well it was nice meeting you guess. Hopefully I will see you around."

"I like her," I said when she was out of the room, Zuko looked at me like I was crazy and I could just laugh, "She reminds me of my brother, I be he would really like her."

Getting up to leave Zuko said sarcastically, "Yeah, we will hook them up as soon as we get back to the north pole" I just laughed at him and together we walked to the front of the boat, breathing in the salty sea air. Who knew life on a boat could be so entertaining...

~~HEY SO THIS CHAPTER IS WAS A BAG OF FUN, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH ZUKO POV, SUKI IS IN THE STORY WHICH IS AWESOME BECAUSE SHE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! SO PLEASE REVIEW, STORY ALERT, STORY FAVORITE, ETC! PEACE


	9. Chapter 9: The Sea Voyage Part 2

For All Time

Chapter 9 Sea voyage part 2

Katara pov

When night fell Zuko and I wished Suki and the other passangers on the ship a good night, and we departed to our cabin. I found myself yawning more than usual and at one point I leaned on to Zuko as we walked, he just chuckled and put an arm around my waist to help me stay up.

Shutting the door behind us, I looked again to our single bed, oh boy. "So should we share or..."

"We just have to share, there is no way I am sleeping on the floor, and there is no way I would make you sleep on the floor. Besides it would kill our backs to sleep on the floor" He said pulling his shirt over his head. I looked at him with my mouth wide open. Not only was he handsome, but he had the most muscular body I had ever seen. And believe me ladies I love muscular men.

Looking away with a tomato red blush, I opened my bag of clothes and pulled out my night dress, of course it was the only sleeping attire I had brought. It was spaghetti strapped, a light powder blue with a little white lace along the collar, and it fell to my knees.

"Umm can u turn around so I can change?" I asked when I saw him looking at me, he smirked and turned around to face the wall.

"Finished" I said pulling back the covers and climbing in bed.

Zuko Pov

"Finished" She said in a soft voice, I turned around in enough time to see her in her little night dress, which hugged her frame nicely...wait what was I thinking, she is the princess, I had no right to look at her that way, besides she was a friend and that was it.

Climbing in bed beside her, I face the wall with my back to her, "good night princess" I said over my shoulder

"Good night Zuko" She whispered quietly, and I bent out the candles that lit the room and fell into a peaceful sleep.

When dawn arrived, I rose with the sun, trying to sit up I noticed that there was a slight weight on my chest. Opening one eye, I looked down and saw Katara sleeping peacefully on my chest. Her hair was spread out framing her face, and her breathing was even. I felt my breathing hitch, when she began to stir.

I closed my eye and waited for her to wake up fully. I felt her look up at my face than lay her head back down on my chest, I did not expect that.

"He is so soft and warm" I heard her say to herself snuggling closer to me and I could not help but smile

"Well thank you" I said finally, surprising her. I pulled my arms around her waist and hugged her close. She tried to sit up a little but I held her in place.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"It's time to get up" She said smiling and pulling away to go get dressed. I just groaned and stood to pull on a shirt.

The days dragged by slowly as was to be expected. The day before we docked in the northern part of the earth kingdom, a ship was fast approaching ours. After a closer look Katara recognized it as a northern water tribe ship.

"What if its Kato?" She said with fear written all over her face.

"Kato? Who's Kato?" Suki asked from where she stood beside us

I looked to Katara to see what we should tell her and she just shrugged, letting out a sigh Katara began to speak, "Kato is my fiancé, and My name is really Princess Katara of the Northern Water Tribe"

"Oh I see you are being forced to marry this Kato guy, but you love Zuko and you ran away to marry him, am I right?" She said with a smile

I found myself blush like mad, and together me and Katara said, "NO!"

"Katara, came with me to find my birth mother" I explained trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed you know because you guys are so close." She said blushing herself at her mistake. "Any way it is that Kato guy on that ship what are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know" Katara said sadness written in her eyes, I hated that. I hated Kato, I hated her family for putting her through this, and I hated myself for not doing anything about it.

"I'll tell you what I am going to do, if it is Kato I won't let him lay a hand on you" I growled feeling my inner fire roar to life.

"Zuko" She said putting a hand on my scarred cheek and I felt myself calm the slightest bit. "That means a lot to me, but I don't want you getting hurt because you tried to protect me."

"The ship is getting closer you two should hide" Suki yelled to us from were she stood by the railing of the ship. "Go hide in those barrels over there, they should be empty."

I grabbed Katara's hand that was on my cheek and pulled her to the empty barrels. When she was hidden safely in the barrel, I hid in mine.

After the motor of the our boat and the other boat stopped, the sound of people boarding could be heard.

Katara POV

"Excuse me, but I am looking for my sister Princess Katara of the Northern Water Tribe, you haven't seen her have you?" Sokka? I peaked out of the barrel at him standing beside another soldier, that looked like my father's friend Bato. He was helping Kato look for me. Of all people, I thought Sokka would hate Kato as much as I did.

"No I am sorry, I have seen no one who resembled the princess" Suki said smiling sweatily at him.

"Thank you I will take your word for it, we will let you get along than" Sokka said I could hear the sadness in his voice.

Before they departed from the ship, Sokka and Bato stopped and I heard Bato whisper, "I'm sorry we did not find her Sokka"

"It's fine Bato, I would rather her run off with the stable boy than have to live the rest of her life with that creeper of a man, but it would have been nice to know she was safe." He growled

"I agree with you my prince" Bato said patting my brother on the shoulder. They both stepped onto the plank to cross over and I jumped out of the barrel.

"SOKKA!" I yelled, he turned around in shock, he was breathing heavily, tears in his eyes.

"Katara?" He said running at me, as I ran to him. He swooped me into a brotherly hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Kato thinks I am out here looking for you so I could bring you home. Really I am out here making sure that bastard doesn't find you, but why did you leave?" He asked his eyes going to Zuko who had climbed out of his barrel. He scowled at Zuko like it was his fault I had run away from home.

"I promised Zuko I would help him find his mother, but than...Kato...hit me" I said remembering the stabbing pain in my arm when he threw me against the vase.

"What!" Sokka hissed, looking to Zuko, "is this true"

"Yes, She came to me after with blood dripping down her arm and bruises" Zuko hissed at the memory. Bato, who stood beside Sokka, hit the wall of the cabin. I could tell Bato was pissed off to.

"Hakoda is going to hear about this" Bato growled, cradling his now swollen hand. Calling on the water I healed him.

"Katara, you forgot this when you ran away" Sokka said pulling a small object from his pocket. Dropping it into my palm, I saw Zuko's ring shining up at me.

"My ring" I said putting it back on my finger. Zuko watched my movements, and I saw a small smile on his face when the ring was in place.

"Bato, run and get me a massager falcon" Sokka said quickly, "I have a message I want to send to that bastard."

"Sokka your not going to tell him you found me are you?" I asked out of fear, Sokka gave me a look that read are you kidding me? Bato returned with a piece of paper, a pencil (they don't have pencils in the show...do they?), and the bird.

Looking over Sokka shoulder Zuko and I read what he wrote,

Kato, I have seen no sign of my sister. I am returning home, If I know my sister I know she will return home when she feels the time is right. I love her to much to force her home against her will. I will not spend all my time looking for my sister, for your lazy ass ~Prince Sokka

When the bird was flying away with the message in it's holder, I looked at Sokka, "Thank you brother"

"I have to return now Katara, you will be safe from here?" He asked pulling me close into a hug.

"Trust me Sokka, I wouldn't let anything happen to her, you can trust me" Zuko said putting a powerful hand on my brothers shoulder.

Nodding to Zuko's comment, Sokka turned back to me, "oh Sokka there is someone Zuko and I wanted you to meet." I said turning towards the captions corders

"SUKI!" I called, she came walking out a moment later, and look at me questioningly, "Sokka, this is my friend Suki" I said pushing her towards my brother.

"Hi" She said blushing a little bit.

"Hello" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look me up when I get back to the water tribe?" She said blushing more

"Definitly" His blush matching hers.

"Kay, Bye" She said walking away quickly

"Bye" He said waving as she walked away a goofy smile on his face.

"Your welcome, big brother" I told him smiling evily

"You are officially the best little sister ever, not only did you let me tell off your evil fiancé, but you got me a date as well" He sang giving me a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Woah there big brother" I said shaking my head

"See you later sis" He said hugging me a final time and walking on board his ship, Bato hugged me close than followed Sokka. Boy was I going to miss my brother!

~~A LONG CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU! REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10: Almost

For all Time

Chapter 10

Katara pov

Saying goodbye to Suki, after the ship docked was difficult, but I could only hope to see her again some day. Our trip across the ocean had taken five days, and setting foot on land again was amazing. I stumbled a few times, but was okay. Zuko smirked at one point when I stumbled and fell into his chest.

Pushing him away I said, "damn legs" making him chuckle at the look of frustration on my face.

"Come on there in an inn not to far from here we can stay at" He said looking at the sky, where a group of storm clouds were slowly closing in on the little town.

Our room at the inn, had two single beds, a dresser for our clothes, and a bathroom. As soon as I laid my bag on the bed we both heard the cracking sound of lightning.

"Great, now we are stuck in here, what are we going to do?" I grumbled looking at the heavy rain that was coming down.

"Think about our place in the world" Zuko said with a shrug from were he lay on his bed.

"What do you think it will be like when you find your birth mother?" I asked sitting across from him on my bed.

"I don't now, I am not sure we will even find her" He said shrugging his shoulders and staring at the ceiling.

"Of course we will find her" I said throwing a pillow at him, hitting him in the face.

He sat up with a serious look on his face and threw my pillow back at me, "Think about it tara, We don't know her name, we don't know what she looks like, and we don't even know where she lives."

"Well I am sure she looks some what like you, and I am pretty sure the orphanage would have some information about her." I said trying to make him smile.

"I don't think it will be that easy, do you really want to go through with this? I mean we have Kato chasing after us, we aren't even sure that we will find my mother..." I got up from my place on the bed and put a hand over his mouth.

"Stop, we will find her, and I don't give a damn about Kato. Zuko don't doubt yourself, we will find your mother" His golden eyes bore into mine, and I finally moved my hand from his mouth, placing it on his scarred cheek. So many emotions were in his eyes, fear, curiosity, confusion, excitement. I found myself in a trance staring into his eyes. Something was stirring inside me, and I could not identify it. He slide his own hand on top of mine where it lay on his face. I felt myself leaning forward, he doing the same. I was going to kiss him, Zuko of all people. What was I feeling? He was my best friend, what could come of this?

He blinked and panic came into his eyes, "Okay" He said before pulling away, letting go of my hand and standing. Moving past me, he walked to the bathroom. I did not watch him go, I starred at the bed he had just been sitting on.

That was the second time, I found myself having naughty thoughts about Zuko. What would have happened if he had not stopped us. Would I have kissed him, maybe even gone further than just kissing him?

Going to my bed, I opened my bag, and pulled out my night gown. Sitting beside my bag I waited for Zuko to come out so I could go change.

ZUKO POV

Pacing in the bathroom, I tried to clear my head of the images of Katara and I together. I was going to kiss her, she was going to kiss me, but we couldn't. She was engaged to the ass, and I was just a stable boy. What would a princess want with a stable boy? Splashing some water on my face, I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Katara gave me a little smile, before walking around me to go into the bathroom.

Pulling my shirt over my head, I crossed the room and grabbed my map so I could figure out how long it would take us to get to the orphanage. Sitting on my bed, I focused on the map infront of me. I heard the click of the bathroom door being opened, looking up I saw Katara in her night dress. Damn that little blue dress, every time I looked at her, it felt like electricity was shooting down to my nether region. She walked gracefully across the floor, her feet making tiny tapping noises.

"What do you have there" She said pointing to the map, she wanted to forget about what happened between us before, and I was okay with that.

"It's a map of the area, the orphanage is about a two day trek from here" I said swallowing the lump that formed in my throat.

"That is awesome, we can really get moving tomorrow morning." She said climbing under the covers on her bed, "We should leave after sun rise"

"Deal" I said plainly, folding up the map and blending the candles that lit the room out.

"Good night" She said quietly

"Good night, princess" That was what I said to here every night before bed and it just stuck.

~~HEY SORRY, BORING CHAPTER! IT'S JUST LIKE A FILLER CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! 3


End file.
